This Night
by Billa Neko
Summary: Tali persahabatan kita... putus malam ini./ #FriendshipDaysFVI/OneShoot/Non-Incest-Twincest/RnR please/


This Night

Billa : Fic ini dibuat untuk meramaikan 'Genre Days' !

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid is not belongs to me. But YAMAHA CORPORATION**

**Warnings : Highschool!AU, Vocaloid!AU, EYD, OOC, etc.**

**.**

Billa :_ Enjoy_!

* * *

><p><strong>LEN POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Psst." terdengar sebuah bisikan ditelingaku. Saat ini, aku sedang memperhatikan pelajarannya Hiyama-sensei. Sedikit saja melanggar peraturan yang sudah ia buat disetiap kelas, tak mungkin bila tak dikenai sebuah hukuman.<p>

"Kagamine-kun!" ugh, suara itu lagi. Aku berusaha untuk mengabaikan suara tersebut. Aku tahu, pasti yang memanggilku gadis aneh itu lagi. Namanya Kamine Rin. Sudah sekelas denganku selama 2 tahun. Berarti, sudah 2 tahun pula aku bersamanya.

Ah, dan… hai. Kagamine Len disini. Mempunyai 2 profesi. Menjadi seorang penyendiri disekolah dan menjadi seorang Hikikomori bila dirumah. Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menjelaskan tentang diriku banyak-banyak, nanti kau juga akan mengetahuinya.

"Psst! Kagamine-kun! Menengok lah!" sedari tadi aku masih berusaha untuk konsentrasi dan berkutat dengan rumus-rumus yang tak bisa dihapalkan dalam waktu sekejap. Akan tetapi, suara itu mengusikku lagi!

Sebenarnya, dia adalah gadis yang sangat baik, meskipun sedikit konyol dan terkadang bodoh. Dia juga… gadis yang cantik. Ugh, apa aku baru saja memujinya tadi? Kuakui dia memang cantik, jadi?

Sebenarnya, aku ingin berteman dengannya. Dan dengan semua yang ada disini. Tapi, sisi gelapku tak mau selaras dengan sisi terangku. Dan lebih buruknya lagi, aku malah mengikuti jejak sisi gelapku itu! Bukan yang satunya!

Aku menoleh dan memberikan death-glare terbaikku padanya. Bukannya takut atau apa, dia malah tersenyum dan memberikanku sebuah kertas. Lalu memperhatikan pelajarannya Hiyama-sensei lagi.

Kubuka kertas tersebut dan membaca 1 deret kalimat yang membuatku terpuruk dalam sekejap. '_Makan siang bersamaku! Aku bawa bento lebih!_'. Begitulah tulisan yang tertera dikertas tersebut.

Hn, gadis aneh. Biarkan aku sendiri.

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Waktu istirahat pun tiba. Semua murid bahkan guru menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk makan-makan bersama. Mungkin, ada beberapa juga yang tidak. Contohnya Rin.<p>

Rin mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk menghabiskan makan siangnya. Ditangannya sudah ada 2 kotak _bento_ yang dilapisi oleh kain yang berbeda. Yang pertama kain berwarna peach. Dan yang kedua berwarna kuning.

Miku, sahabat dekat Rin sudah memaksanya untuk makan dikantin, akan tetapi Rin menolak dengan halus dan beralasan bahwa, dia akan makan dikelas sendirian dan akan melakukan sesuatu yang Miku tak perlu tahu.

Miku mengerti keadaan Rin dan pada akhirnya meninggalkan Rin. Miku tahu, meskipun Rin adalah sahabatnya, bila dia memang mempunyai hal yang sangat privasi dan harus dirahasiakan darinya, maka Miku tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut.

Dan disinilah Rin, sendirian dikelasnya. Menyadari Len tidak ada dikursinya, Rin berpikir saat itu juga. "Kemana aku harus mencari Kagamine-kun?" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. "AHA!" ujarnya lagi lalu berlari keluar kelas.

Belok ke kiri dan menaiki tangga. Lalu berbelok lagi, dan menaiki tangga lagi. Dia melakukan itu sebanyak 3 kali untuk mencapai tempat tujuannya. Saat sudah sampai pada tangga terakhir, Rin menaiki tangga itu perlahan. Karena memang dia sudah lelah habis berlari tadi, dan sampailah dia.

Di atap sekolah.

Rin membuka pintu atap sekolah dengan perlahan, lalu menutupnya lagi. Matanya menyapu pemandangan hampa dan berangin itu. Dalam beberapa detik, Rin sudah menemukan sebuah figur yang tak jauh dari pintu sedang bersender pada tembok sambil memasang _earphone_ besar ditelinganya.

Rin mendekati figure itu perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkannya. Dia taruh _bento_ yang ia bawa lalu mulutnya bergerak memanggil nama figur tersebut. "Kagamine-kun" ucapnya. Hampir menyerupai sebuah bisikan.

Tak ada respon. "Kagamine-kun" kali ini dia berusaha memanggil lebih keras. Dan sama seperti yang pertama, masih tidak ada respon. Akhirnya, Rin melepas earphone yang figur itu pakai dan berteriak, "Kagamine-kun!".

Seketika, Len. Figur yang dipanggil namanya itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Melepas kacamatanya sebentar untuk mengucek-ngucek matanya agar penglihatannya terlihat lebih jelas. Lalu memakai kacamatanya lagi.

Len menoleh pada sesosok perempuan yang ada didepannya. Dengan malas Len menjawab, "Hah… kau lagi." sambil memutar bola matanya. Pertanda bahwa ia benar-benar malas bertemu dengan sosok yang ada didepannya ini.

Rin mengembungkan pipinya lalu berkata, "Aku 'kan sudah bilang… bahwa aku bawa _bento_ lebih! Kenapa Len tiba-tiba menghilang?" protesnya sambil mengambil _bento_ yang ia taruh tadi.

Len diam tak mengubris. Karena Len tidak merespon apa-apa Rin hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Hei… Kagamine-kun tahu? Banyak loh, anak-anak kelas ingin berteman denganmu…" ujarnya masih menatap Len. "Dan… kudengar beberapa diantara mereka membuat sebuah klub penggemar, namanya '_Kagamine Len Fans Club_' kalau tidak salah…" tambahnya.

Len masih diam dan tidak mau berkomentar apa-apa. "Um… baiklah…. Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke—" ucap Rin terpotong saat Len menarik tangannya. Sempat terjadi keheningan sesaat, lalu Len berkata, "Ta-tadi kamu mau memberikanku _bento_… 'kan?" tanyanya.

Rin tersenyum seketika lalu duduk didepan Len secepat mungkin, membuat Len tersentak kaget. "Oke! Kagamine-kun mau _bento_ yang mana?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum, membuat wajah Len sedikit memerah.

Len mengambil _bento_ yang ada ditangan kanan Rin, _bento_ berkain peach. "Oke! Kalau begitu aku yang ini!" ujar Rin lalu membuka bentonya. Len juga membuka bentonya. Didalam _bento_ tersebut ada _Takoyaki_, _Onigiri_ kecil-kecil, _Yakisoba_, dan nasi.

"_Itadakimasu._" ujar mereka berdua lalu memakan bento tersebut. Rin melihat Len memakan makanan buatannya. Wajahnya memerah. Rin panik dengan segera mengambil air minum lalu bertanya, "Kamu kenapa Kagamine-kun? Tersedak? Apa makananku tidak enak? Maaf! Maaf! Aku—"

"Makananmu enak kok… enak banget…" balas Len sambil menutup mulutnya. Rin _speechless_. Setelah _speechless_ beberapa detik, Rin langsung mengambil _bento_nya lagi lalu berkata, "A-arigatou… Len-ku—ups!" ucap Rin lalu menutup mulutnya.

"Ma-maaf! A-aku tidak—"

"Tak apa kok." balas Len lagi, memotong ucapan Rin. "Aku… senang kalau.. um.. Rin memanggilku dengan nama itu… nama depanku. Tanpa _chan, kun,_ atau _san…_" tambah Len lagi, lalu menatap Rin.

Rin melihat tatapan tersebut, merasa dirinya terhisap kedalamnya. Tatapan yang begitu teduh. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya terasa nyaman. "A-ah… aku juga senang kok… Len mau memanggil namaku dengan nama depanku… tanpa _chan, kun,_ dan _san…_" balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Mulai sekarang… kita berteman 'ya? Ah… tidak. Aku tidak mau." ujar Rin lalu membereskan _bento_nya yang sudah habis. "Aku mau… bersahabat dengan Len… boleh 'kan?" Rin sangat berharap bisa bersahabat baik dengan Len. Meskipun baru pertama kali mereka berbicara. Rin sudah merasa nyaman dekat dengan Len.

Len mengangguk dan Rin tersenyum senang. "_Arigatou_ Len!" balasnya, "Sekarang… Len punya tempat untuk berbagi! Jadi… kalau ada apa-apa ceritakan padaku oke? Karena aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama!" tambahnya lagi sambil tersenyum. Len ikut tersenyum juga lalu berkata,

"Terima kasih."

* * *

><p>"Pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini. Pastikan kalian belajar dengan giat. Kemungkinan, besok ada ulangan. Terima kasih." jelas guru pelajaran fisika. Kebetulan, pelajaran fisika adalah pelajaran terakhir dikelas Len dan Rin.<p>

Semua murid keluar dari kelas untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing. Termasuk Len dan Rin. "Len!" teriak Rin seraya mendatangi kursi Len. Len menoleh "Ada apa?" balasnya.

"Ayo! Pulang bareng!" ujar Rin. "Rumah kita searah kok! Naik kereta yang sama… terus rumah kita juga melewati trotoar yang sama!" tambahnya lagi. Len yang hendak bicara langsung diam.

"Kamu tahu banyak tentangku Rin… jangan-jangan kamu selalu mengikutiku terus ya?" goda Len yang tujuan utamanya adalah mengejek Rin. Padahal baru berkenalan beberapa jam saja, mereka sudah akrab.

"E-engga kok! Aku 'kan selalu melihatmu berada dikereta, dan jalan yang sama denganku! Jangan kepede-an deh!" balas Rin sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Len langsung mencubit Rin, gemas.

"A-aduduh… sakit!" balas Rin. tepat saat itu juga, Miku memasuki kelas dan melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan bingung.

"Rin? Ayo kita pulang… lalu… Kagamine-kun sedang apa?" tanya Miku sambil mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

"Nah… Miku! Kenal 'kan! Ini Kagamine Len! Sahabat kita!" ujar Rin sambil memeluk tangan Len. Len yang tangannya dipeluk hanya bisa pasrah.

"Sahabat?" tanya Miku makin bingung. Dan Rin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Aku percaya kok sama Len. Len itu orangnya baik, menyenangkan, dan… pokoknya semuanya aku suka!" balas Rin.

Miku tersenyum. "Hai… Kagamine-kun. Hatsune Miku _desu_. Senang bertemu denganmu. Karena kamu sudah diangkat oleh Rin menjadi sahabatnya… berarti kamu adalah sahabatku juga... mulai sekarang, panggil aku Miku!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Maka, aku akan memanggilmu Len!" tambahnya lagi.

"Nah, dengar 'kan Len? Mulai sekarang, kami akan membantumu dalam berbagai macam hal. Termasuk membuat hubungan dengan yang lainnya, dan tak akan menjadi penyendiri lagi!" ujar Rin lalu tersenyum.

Hati Len terasa hangat. Dia belum pernah merasakan apa itu sahabat dan teman. Dengan semangat, dia mengangguk dan tersenyum. Membalas ucapan teman—sahabatnya.

* * *

><p><strong>RIN POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Len kenapa suka sekali menyendiri?" tanya Miku dengan nada mengintimidasi. Setelah kejadian itu, seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Miku dan aku, Len mendapatkan banyak teman.<p>

"Menyendiri itu menyenangkan… bisa menjernihkan pikiran, merenungkan diri, dan masih banyak lagi…" balasnya, Miku mengangguk lalu menuliskan sesuatu pada buku catatannya.

Katanya sih, sepupunya itu sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah dan mensurvei 'Mengapa orang lebih suka menyendiri daripada bergabung dengan yang lainnya?' Miku membantunya, dan… ya seperti yang kau lihat. Dia bertanya pada Len. Mantan penyendiri. Ups.

"Ah! Selesai!" ujar Miku lalu menyimpan buku yang tadi ia tulis kedalam tas. "Hehe, makasih ya Len. Dengan begini, sepupuku bisa mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya." dan… seiring berjalannya waktu, Miku juga makin dekat dengan Len. Entah mengapa dadaku tiba-tiba sakit bila mengingat itu.

"Ah, iya." Balas Len lagi. Pintu kelas terbuka, menampilkan sosok ketua kelasku—Hatsune Mikuo. Mikuo berdiri didepan kelas lalu menuliskan sesuatu dipapan tulis. Setelah tulisannya selesai, Mikuo langsung mengambil penghapus papan tulis dan dibenturkan kemeja, seperti palu.

"Perhatian semuanya!" tegasnya. Seketika anak-anak kelas semuanya diam dan memperhatikan Mikuo. "Ehem. Kelas 11 akan mengadakan _Study Tour_ dan—" belum sempat Mikuo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, anak-anak kelas sudah ricuh karena senang.

"Haduh! Bentar! Ini belom selesai!" ujarnya geram. "Dan… kita akan mengadakan _Study Tour_ di Kyoto. Untuk tanggal, belum dipastikan. Dan, kemungkinan… keputusannya akan diputuskan hari ini. Jadi, jangan coba-coba untuk pulang" tambahnya. Anak-anak lain mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baik, silahkan lanjutkan aktifitas kalian lagi." Ujarnya dan kelas pun kembali ricuh. Aku melihat Mikuo berjalan kekursi Len. Sepertinya membicarakan sesuatu. Mikuo juga memberikan pulpen dan kertas kepada Len lalu meninggalkan Len.

"Len… Mikuo memberikan apa padamu?" tanyaku. Len menoleh dan tersenyum, lalu menjawab, "Ah… dia memintaku untuk membuat kocokan yang berisi nama anak-anak kelas. Mungkin Mikuo akan menyampaikannya nanti, katanya sih… untuk partner dalam _Study Tour_ ini dipasangkan 'cewek-cowok' atau 'cowok-cewek'." balasnya.

Seketika mataku terbelalak, "Benarkah…?" tanyaku, dan Len mengangguk. "Um… karena aku tidak ada kerjaan, aku bantu Len saja 'ya? Tak apa 'kan?" ujarku pada Len. Len mengangguk dan menjawab, "Tentu saja! Mengapa tidak? Ambil kursimu lalu kita kerjakan" ujarnya.

Aku langsung tersenyum senang dan mengambil kursiku lalu duduk dihadapannya. "Len berharap sekamar dengan siapa?" tanyaku. Len menoleh kearahku lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi—menggulung kertas.

"Entahlah… kalau Rin?" tanyanya. Se-sebenarnya aku ingin sekali sekamar denganmu! Tapi… "Ah… entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu" balasku. "Kalau aku ingin sekali sekamar dengan Len!" tiba-tiba Miku muncul dari belakangku sambil memelukku juga.

"Kamu… ingin sekamar dengan Len?" tanyaku, **Jleb**. Dadaku tiba-tiba sakit. Miku mengangguk. "Pasti menyenangkan bila sekamar dengan Len! Len itu orangnya menyenangkan! Pasti kita bisa melakukan berbagai macam hal. Iya 'kan Len?" tanya Miku dengan antusias.

Len hanya mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan _sweatdrop_. Entah mengapa kata-kata Miku tadi sedikit ambigu untukku. "Nah, sudah selesai." Ujar Len lalu memasukan kertas nama yang tadi sudah kubuat kedalam kocokan.

"Makasih Rin." ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Dadaku hangat melihatnya. Aku balas dengan mengangguk. Tepat saat itu juga, Mikuo memasuki ruangan kelas dengan beberapa kertas ditangannya.

"Perhatiannya lagi _minna_!" teriaknya, semuanya langsung memperhatikan Mikuo dan duduk manis ditempat masing-masing. "Aku baru dapat keputusan dari OSIS hari ini. Gak ada yang pulang 'kan?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan seisi kelas.

"Sepertinya tidak ada" ujarnya. "Nah, dengarkan baik-baik. Aku tidak tahu mengapa… mungkin kepala sekolah kita harus memiliki sedikit perbaikan pada otaknya… karena, dalam Tour ini setiap murid harus dipasangkan dengan 'cewek-cowok' atau 'cowok-cewek'. Tak boleh ada yang sejenis." ujarnya.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?" teriak anak-anak kelas bersamaan. Wow. Aku merasakan lantai sampai bergetar karena teriakan ini.

"A-aku tahu kalian pasti panik... dan—"

"Panik dari mana? Ini menyenangkan!" ujar temanku, Yuzuki Yukari. "Kepala sekolah benar-benar kreatif!" tambahnya lagi. Teman-teman yang ada disekitarnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ba-baiklah… agar tidak terjadi kerusuhan. Aku sudah membuat kocokan, jadi pasangannya akan ditentukan dari sini oke?" anak kelas semuanya mengangguk. Len berjalan kedepan dan memberikan kocokan yang tadi sudah dia buat—bersamaku—kepada Mikuo. "Baiklah, aku kocok. Dengarkan baik-baik" dan mulailah Mikuo mengocok.

Aku tidak terlalu mendengarkan, karena namaku belum disebut. Miku dan Len juga belum disebut. Aku menoleh pada Miku yang sedang mengatupkan kedua tangannya kemulut. Sedang berdo'a mungkin?

"Hatsune Miku"

Miku terbelalak kaget saat namanya disebut. Dan melanjutkan do'a kembali. Mungkinkah dia berdo'a agar bisa sekamar dengan Len? Mikuo mengocok lagi. Lalu yang keluar adalah…

"Kamine Rin"

Oh, Tuhan. Namaku yang disebut? Semoga aku sekamar dengan orang yang tidak terlalu berisik dan risih. "Ah… tinggal dua kertas lagi… kurasa… hanya namaku dan namamu yang belum disebutkan… 'ya 'kan Len?" tanya Mikuo pada Len, dan Len mengangguk.

Eh ya… aku baru menyadarinya… tinggal Len dan Mikuo saja yang belum. Berarti… diantara mereka berdua adalah pasangan sekamarku nanti… kira-kira siapa ya?

"Baiklah, Len. Yang keluar pertama, itu akan jadi pasangannya Hatsune-san oke?" Len mengangguk lagi sebagai jawaban. Kurasa… Len itu orangnya selalu irit dalam berbicara.

Mikuo mulai mengocok, kekanan dan kekiri, keatas dan kebawah. Lalu, "HUP!" kertas keluar begitu saja dari kocokannya. Mikuo mengambil kertas tersebut, dan membukanya.

"Yang akan jadi pasangannya Miku itu…"

* * *

><p><strong>RIN POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Udah selesai belum Rin? Kamu harus berangkat sekarang biar ga telat!" teriak Ibuku dari bawah. "Iya! Ini juga lagi beres-beres kok!" balasku. "Um… <em>handphone<em>, _headset_, jaket… oh ya! Jaket!" ujarku lalu berlari kearah lemari.

Oh, hai. Kamine Rin disini. Sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Kyoto. Untung saja, sekolah memberangkatkan _Study Tour_ ini jam 6 sore. Jadi, kalau pagi. Aku bisa repot tidak menyiapkan ini dan itu.

"Oke! Udah siap semua! Tinggal berangkat!" ujarku bersemangat. Aku langsung turun kebawah. Disana Ibu sudah menyiapkan cemilan yang akan kubawa nanti.

"Ini cemilannya Rin. Hati-hati ya…" aku mengangguk membalas Ibuku. "Ayo cepat, Ayahmu sudah menunggu didepan" tambahnya lagi. Aku langsung keluar rumah, dan melihat Ayah sudah menunggu didalam mobil.

"Ayo Rin, nanti kamu ketinggalan bisnya!" teriaknya dari dalam mobil. "Iya! Ibu! Rin berangkat ya! Dadah Ibu!" ujarku lalu masuk kedalam mobil. Rumahku memang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah meskipun harus naik kereta untuk pulang dan pergi.

Hanya memakan waktu 20 menit aku sudah sampai sekolah. Aku turun dari mobil dan pamit pada Ayah. Yang sudah sampai sekolah, harus memasuki kelasnya masing-masing terlebih dahulu. Katanya sih, buat diberi pengarahan.

Setelah sampai dikelas, banyak sekali yang sudah datang. Termasuk Len. Aku langsung melesat menuju tempat dudukku dan menyapa Len. "Sore Len." ujarku. Dia menoleh dan tersenyum, "Sore juga, teman sekamar." balas Len sambil mengejek.

Oh ya aku lupa bilang. Len adalah teman sekamarku. Aku merasa jantungku akan copot saat itu juga, saat mendengar Len adalah teman sekamarku. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih atas kocokannya Mikuo waktu itu.

"Len ga suka ya… kalau sekamar dengan Rin…" balasku sambil memasang pose ingin menangis. "E-eh!? Engga kok! Aku 'kan Cuma bercanda! Ga usah nangis dong…" ujarnya sambil mencubit pipiku.

"A-aww! Len sakit!" ujarku berusaha melepas cubitannya. Saat itu juga, Mikuo memasuki kelas dengan beberapa kertas ditangannya. "Ehem. _Minna_. Aku akan memberikan pengarahan. Jadi, dengarkan baik-baik oke?"

Hm… pasti pengarahan ini akan membosankan.

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Uhum. Karena semuanya sudah ada didalam bis, tanpa apa-apa lagi. Langsung diberangkatkan saja." ucap salah satu guru yang masih diluar bis.<p>

"Ya, dari kelas saya juga semuanya sudah hadir." ujar guru lainnya. Guru yang lain pun mengangguk dan masuk kedalam bis kelas mereka.

"Ah… karena bis yang lain juga sudah siap… maka, kita juga berangkat!" ujar Kaiko-sensei. Wali kelas Len dan Rin. "YOSH!" murid yang lain pun menjawab dengan semangat. "Agar perjalanan ini diberkati oleh Tuhan. Alangkah baiknya kita berdo'a terlebih dahulu." ujar Kaiko-sensei sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Semua murid berdo'a, termasuk Len dan Rin. "Berdo'a selesai!" Kaiko-sensei mengangkat kepalanya. "Bersenang-senanglah dalam perjalanan minna!" ujarnya lagi lalu duduk dikursi paling depan. Semua yang didalam bis ricuh. Ada yang menawarkan makanannya, ada yang mengobrol, foto-foto, bahkan ada yang tidur…?

Karena merasa bosan, Rin mengeluarkan _headset_ dan _I-Pod_ miliknya. Dia merasa kesal karena Len mengabaikannya terus. Dan sekarang lebih memilih mengobrol dengan Miku yang ada disebelahnya.

'_Hn… biarkanlah 2 sejoli itu. Aku malas ikut nimbrung dengan mereka._' gumam Rin dalam pikirannya. Dia juga merutuki dirinya sendiri, '_Kenapa harus disini sih duduknya!? Ih, Rin... kau itu bodoh!_' gumamnya lagi."Tokei no… Byoushin ya TEREBI no…" gumam Rin sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Pinjam dong satu…" ucap sebuah suara seraya mengambil headset Rin yang sebelah kanan. Rin menoleh melihat Len yang sedang memakai _headset_nya.

"Kamu 'kan lagi ngobrol tadi sama Miku. Sana sana ngobrol lagi aja." balas Rin dengan jutek. "Yah… Rin marah 'ya? Jangan marah dong… nanti kalau udah sampai dipenginapan aku bakalan sama Rin terus kok…" Len memasang wajah memelasnya pada Rin.

"Uh-uh! Terserah!" Len hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum.

* * *

><p>Sudah 1 jam mereka menempuh perjalanan. Semua yang ada didalam bis tiba-tiba hening, mungkin hanya ada beberapa saja yang masih mengeluarkan suara. Len tiba-tiba menguap. Dia melepas kacamatanya dan memiringkan kepalanya kesebelah kiri.<p>

Rin merasa ada yang berat dengan bahu sebelah kanannya. Dia menoleh, dan melihat Len sudah tertidur. Rin panik dalam diam, dia bingung harus apa. Dia senang, senang sekali melihat Len tertidur dibahunya. Tapi… kalau Miku melihatnya bagaimana? Apakah Miku akan marah?

Rin tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak. Banyak teman-temannya yang bilang kalau Miku dan Len berpacaran. Tapi Rin tidak mau mempercayai kabar burung itu. Karena Miku dan Len sendiri tak pernah cerita apa-apa padanya.

Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuat dada Rin sakit. Apalagi bila melihat mereka bergandengan tangan dan sebagainya… mungkin dia akan memilih untuk pindah sekolah.

Tapi tidak… Rin adalah sahabat Len dan Miku. Harusnya dia senang dan menyemangati. Menyemangati Miku bila memang dia jadian dengan Len. Tapi… dia tidak bisa… dia tidak bisa melakukannya…

"Rin ga tidur?" tiba-tiba Len terbangun. Tapi tidak mengubah posisinya. Rin menggeleng. "Len… boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" tanya Rin ragu. "Tentu. Apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?" balas Len lalu melihat kearah Rin.

"Um… a—"

"Ayo semuanya bangun! Ternyata kita sudah sampai!" teriak Kaiko-sensei dengan semangat. Otomatis semua murid terbangun karena teriakannya itu. "Ternyata perjalanannya lebih cepat dari yang kita bayangkan! Pastikan kalian bawa barang-barang kalian oke?" tambah Kaiko-sensei lagi.

"Um… nanti saja.." ujar Rin, "Ayo kita ambil barang-barang kita dibagasi." tambah Rin lalu keluar dari bis. Entah mengapa raut wajah Len tiba-tiba menjadi suram. Apa karena kata-kata Rin? Kata-kata mana yang membuatnya menjadi suram?

Len dan Rin segera mengambil barang mereka, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Setelah mengambil barang dibagasi, Kaiko-sensei meminta mereka untuk berkumpul dahulu diaula penginapan. Untuk pembagian kunci kamar.

"Nah, Kamine-san. Ini kunci kamarmu! Bersenang-senang ya!" ujarnya sambil memberikan kunci kamar Len dan Rin. Rin mengangguk lalu pergi kekamarnya bersama Len.

"Kamar nomor… 202… dideretan sini bukan 'ya?" gumam Rin sambil melihat kanan dan kiri. "Aih… kenapa harus jauh banget sih kamarnya dari aula… kamarnya Miku enak tuh, dia deket banget sama aula… ini kamarnya berdasa—"

"Ih! Bisa ga sih dari tadi ga bawa Miku terus! Miku juga punya urusan sendiri! Sekarang tuh Len lagi sama aku! Bukan Miku!" teriak Rin lalu berlari meninggalkan Len. Dan meninggalkan barang-barangnya pada Len.

"E-eh! Rin!" balas Len sambil berteriak juga. Dia mengambil barang yang Rin jatuhkan tadi, lalu mengejar Rin. Rin terus berlari sampai pada akhirnya dia menemukan kamarnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Rin langsung membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan masuk kedalam, tanpa menguncinya. Dia menutup pintu kamar tersebut dengan asal. Mau tertutup mau tidak bodo amat.

Len, yang mengejar Rin. Kelelahan dan berhenti, "Ya ampun… Rin larinya cepat banget. Tiba-tiba udah hilang aja" ujarnya terengah-engah. Len menoleh kesebelah kanan dan melihat ruangan yang tidak tertutup rapat itu.

'202'

Len langsung terbelalak dan mendekati ruangan itu. Kunci masih ada diluar dan pintunya tidak terlalu tertutup. Dia masuk perlahan-lahan dan melihat Rin, sedang duduk diatas kasur dengan wajah tertutup bantal. Len meletakkan barang-barang yang dia bawa lalu menutup pintu. Dia mendekati Rin pelan-pelan,

"Jangan dekati aku," ujarnya dengan nada dingin, akan tetapi masih terdengar isakan kecil dari dirinya.

"Rin dengar, aku—"

"Aku tak mau mendengar." balasnya lagi, Len mengambil bantal yang menutupi wajah Rin lalu memegang kedua bahu Rin. Len melihat Rin dengan serius, mampu membuat tubuh Rin bergetar.

"Rin… dengar… aku minta—"

"A… aku juga minta maaf… maaf… harusnya aku mendukungmu… dengan Miku… bukan menusuk Miku dari belakang…" balas Rin lalu menutup kedua wajahnya dengan tangannya.

Len menaikan sebelah alisnya, bingung adalah kata yang tepat untuk mewakili raut wajahnya itu. Bingung akan kata-kata Rin. "Maksudmu?" tanya Len.

"Ma-maksudku… a-aku… aku… mendukungmu kok… ka-kalau kamu memang… pa-pacaran dengan Miku… ma-maaf… a-aku tahu… Len juga.. suka sama Mi-miku… ta-tapi…" ujar Rin dengan terpatah-patah. Len makin bingung dengan kata-kata Rin.

"Pacar—"

"Aku juga su—"

"_Stop!_" balas Len lalu menutup mulut Rin dengan tangannya. "…dengarkan aku baik-baik…" ujarnya lalu membuka mulut Rin. "Aku… sama sekali… tidak pacaran dengan Miku!" ucapan Len mampu membuat Rin kaget seketika.

"Miku memang dekat denganku… tapi… itu karena dia suka dengan Mikuo. Rin tahu sendiri 'kan? Kalau Mikuo cukup dekat denganku?" Rin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Maka dari itu, Miku selalu menanyakan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Mikuo padaku. Makanya kita jadi dekat…" tambah Len lagi. "Sekarang tahu 'kan? Kenapa aku jadi dekat dengan Miku? Bukan karena kami pacaran…" tambahnya lagi lalu menyentil dahi Rin.

"A-aww… sakit…" Rin langsung mengusap dahinya dengan telapak tangan. Padahal, tidak ada efek tersendiri dari usapannya itu. Len mendorong Rin hingga Rin berada dibawahnya. Rin kaget tiba-tiba terdorong oleh Len.

"Le-len…a—" dalam seketika Rin merasakan sesuatu yang basah pada mulutnya. Rin tahu apa itu dan menutup mata serta menikmati ciuman pertamanya dengan Len. Setelah beberapa detik terlewatkan Len melepas mulut Rin dan menempelkan dahinya pada Rin.

"Aku.. suka.. um… bukan…" ujar Len, "Aku… mencintai Rin… suka… dan banyak lagi tentang Rin…" tambahnya. "A-aku… juga suka… cinta… dan banyak lagi tentang Len…" balas Rin lalu tersenyum.

"Jadi… kita… pacaran sekarang…?" tanya Len, "Berarti tali persahabatan kita putus dong…" tambahnya, sambil mengejek Rin.

"Aku lebih suka kita jadi pasangan dari pacar… um… yup! Tali persahabatan kita putus…" balas Rin, "Aku… juga harus minta maaf sama Miku karena menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak…" tambahnya lagi.

"Kita bisa bicara dengannya setelah makan malam. Lebih baik, sekarang kita beres-beres lalu bertemu dengan Miku." ujar Len lalu bangun dari atas Rin. Rin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Oh ya, Len..." Len menoleh pada Rin lalu menjawab, "Apa?"

"Aku lebih suka kamu tidak memakai kacamata" ujarnya lalu membereskan barang-barangnya. Len hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum.

* * *

><p>"Ah… senangnya melihat mereka berpacaran…" ujar Miku melihat Len dan Rin dari lantai atas. Len dan Rin sedang ada ditaman hotel entah 'melakukan' apa.<p>

"Kupikir, kamu berpacaran dengan Len." Balas Mikuo yang ada disebelahnya.

"Kenapa semua orang berpikir aku pacaran sih... dengan Len… padahal 'kan tidak…" balas Miku sambil memajukan bibirnya. Mikuo yang melihatnya terkikik geli.

"Habisnya, kamu dengan Len itu cukup dekat loh… makanya banyak rumor yang beredar." balas Mikuo lagi.

"Sekarang ga akan kok beredar rumor kayak gitu lagi… Len udah bareng tuh sama pasangannya… aku juga sama" balas Miku lalu tersenyum hangat pada Mikuo. Mikuo juga balas tersenyum.

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI~<strong>

Billa : _Well_… akhirnya selesai… sebenarnya… ini cerita udah dibuat lama banget. Tadinya udah banyak tuh halamannya… ada sekitar 20-an. Eh, Mikrosop nya rusak dan harus bikin ulang -_- dan... Billa baru menyadari bahwa cerita Billa yang kemarin-kemarin tuh tulisannya absurd banget... kalau ada waktu mungkin akan diperbaiki... semoga yang ini ga absurd kayak cerita yang lainnya...

_Last, Review please?_ .w.


End file.
